I see you
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: "Comme tous les jours, je te vois. Tu es là, à l'arrêt de bus. Et comme tous les jours, je t'observe. (...) Mon regard s'attarde sur ton visage. De peur de ce tu pourrais faire, je ne dis rien. Je continue à t'observer, et comme à chaque fois, je me met à rêvasser." premier chapitre au point de vue de Sanji, le deuxième au point de vue de Zoro. La suite au narrateur externe. Zosan.
1. Chapter 1

_** I see you**_

**Bonjour tout le monde! Encore un petit OS qui me passait par la tête et que j'ai eu besoin d'écrire. Encore une fois, ce je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment terrible, mais quand une idée me trotte dans la tête, il faut que je la mette sur papier (enfin ici on peut plutôt dire fichier XD).**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous voyez des trucs à corriger n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc à cette fic mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoi...**

**Mis à part ça, l'histoire est basée sur une chanson de Mika que j'écoutais au lycée, et que j'ai réentendue à la radio l'autre jour. Je me suis sentie inspirée, et du coup c'est ça qui est venu...**

**Sinon, c'est écrit au point de vue de Sanji! Pour ce chapitre en tout cas...**

**MODIF IMPORTANTE: ceci n'est plus un OS mais une fic à chapitre, donc attendez vous à une suite! Au bout d'une journée, les trois personnes qui m'ont reviewé m'ont toutes dit la même chose: c'est un peu court, et pourquoi Sanji aime-t-il Zoro?... Je ne peut être que d'accord, et je pense que c'est ça qui manquait à cet "ex-OS"! Donc merci à mes trois reviewers qui se reconnaitront! ;)**

**Rated: T et vas peut être (comprendre très surement) évoluer vers la fin...**

**Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi! En même temps, si ça l'était, je ne serais pas en train de poster une _fan_fiction ici... ça ruinerait un peu le concept non?**

* * *

Comme tous les jours, je te vois. Tu es là, à l'arrêt de bus. Et comme tous les jours, je t'observe. Tu t'appuie au panneau des horaires d'un air nonchalant et tu te plonge dans ton portable, tes doigts tapant les SMS à une vitesse folle sur les touches de l'antiquité qui te sers à téléphoner, écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Mon regard s'attarde sur ton visage. De peur de ce que tu pourrais faire, je ne dis rien. Je continue à t'observer, et comme à chaque fois, je me met à rêvasser.

Ce que tu es beau. Je ne vois pas tes yeux, mais je les devine. De ce gris-vert (1) où il est si facile de se perdre, comme dans une forêt. Je vois tes cheveux, avec leur couleur si particulière et toujours aussi mal coiffés. Un jour il faudra que tu apprenne à te servir d'un peigne...

Soudain, tu relève la tête et tes yeux croisent les miens avant que je n'aie le temps de les détourner. Je ne voulais pas que tu me prenne à t'observer ainsi, surtout que tu ne me connais pas. Enfin si, mais tu ne te souviens probablement plus de moi maintenant. On était ensemble en classe d'anglais en troisième, mais maintenant ça commence à dater: cela fait bientôt quatre ans. Et puis tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi. Je ne sais même pas si tu savais mon nom. Pff... même si tu te souvenais de moi, tu ne me reconnaitrait pas de toute façon. Cela fait trop longtemps et on a tellement changé: nous sommes tous deux devenus des hommes, et à présent nous ne ressemblons plus aux gamins que nous étions à l'époque. Quand on a quitté le collège, j'étais persuadé que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Alors quand je t'ai vu à l'arrêt de bus il y a un an, tu n'imagine même pas le choc que ça m'a fait! Je n'étais même pas sûr que c'était bien toi: tu avait tellement changé.

Depuis douze mois que cette routine s'est installée, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Alors que tu es tout pour moi, tu ne le saura probablement jamais: ce genre de conversations, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, j'hésite mais c'est seulement pour abandonner et renoncer une fois de plus à te parler.

J'ai un poids qui me pèse sur le coeur. La seule manière de l'en lever serait d'aller te parler. Mais je n'ose vraiment pas, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je ne vais pas débarquer comme ça, au bout d'un an qu'on attend le bus ensemble, et te déballer ma vie. Que veux tu que je te dise? «Hey! Salut! C'est Sanji, tu te souviens de moi? On était en anglais ensemble il y a quatre ans!». Sincèrement, tu te demanderais ce qui se passe, et tu aurais raison. Et puis si tu avait voulu me parler, tu l'aurais déjà fait: tu sais très bien que je suis là. Maintenant, même si tu l'avais fait, ce dont je doute: on voit bien que tu n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est qu'on te fiche la paix (vu les appareils anti-sociaux auxquels tu reste accroché et qui ne sont autres que ton portable et ton mp3), comment aurais tu réagis? Même si tu acceptait de me parler, rien ne me dit que l'on deviendrait amis. Il y a d'ailleurs peu de chances pour que ça arrive...

Et puis de toute façon, comment t'avouer que je t'observe depuis un an, que depuis que je t'ai vu, tout ce temps je t'ai aimé, et que je t'aime encore? Je vais te faire peur plus qu'autre chose. Tu vas me prendre pour un taré qui a un peu trop lu de romances. Ta réaction pourrais me faire souffrir, pourquoi changer la manière dont je te vois?

Et évidement, je parie que tu aime les femmes? Quel embarras ce serait, d'entendre une telle réponse après t'avoir avoué tous mes sentiments. C'est un trop grand risque, et je ne suis pas prêt à le prendre.

J'ai rêvé seul mais maintenant les rêves ne me suffisent pas. Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester là à ne rien dire et à me contenter de te regarder, tous les jours, à cet arrêt de bus. Tu ne me vois pas à chaque fois, mais moi je te vois et je t'observe. Je t'aime... Zoro.

à suivre...

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, les commentaires sont les bienvenus, surtout si sa peut me permettre de m'améliorer! **

**(1) oui, les yeux de Zoro sont gris! J'ai toujours été persuadée qu'ils étaient verts émeraude, mais (ATTENTION: SPOILER SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU L'EP 536!) on voit un gros plan de son oeil dans cet épisode quand il lance son attaque Yako Odori (bird dance) sur Hodi Jones, après avoir esquivé ses attaques...**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout :)**

**Jya matta ne **

**Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je vais d'abord commencer par remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Ensuite, merci encore aux personnes qui m'ont suggéré de faire une suite (vous vous reconnaitrez ;) ), vu que j'y avait pas pensé au départ, et que ça aurait laissé de grosse lacunes à cette histoire...**

**Donc voilà, le chapitre 2 est sorti et le troisième ne devrait pas tarder à suivre si tout se passe bien!**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!**

**Cette fois ci, on a le point de vue de Zoro...**

**Je sais pas trop si il y a besoin d'un disclaimer vu que je l'ai déjà fait au chapitre précédent, mais bon, du coup je le fais quand même: One Piece n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser!**

* * *

Tu crois peut être que je ne te vois pas m'observer depuis ton trottoir d'en face? Parce que sincèrement, si tu te crois discret, ben tu l'est pas du tout. Comment tu veux que je ne remarque pas que tu me fixe, alors que parfois tu reste en bug sur moi pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes?

Sérieusement, tu crois que je ne te vois pas, vu que je reste scotché à mon écran, mais en fait je t'observe aussi. C'est juste que moi, j'ai appris à le faire de manière un peu plus discrète, comme du coin de l'oeil par exemple... Je le faisait déjà il y a quatre ans tu sais. Oui, même si je ne donnais pas du tout l'impression de m'intéresser à toi, c'était le cas. Je t'observais déjà à cette époque. Tellement souvent et tellement bien que j'ai fini par apprendre à te connaître. Si au début tu ne faisait que m'attirer, avec le temps j'ai fini par en savoir de plus en plus sur toi, qui tu était, tes goûts, quelques traits de ta personnalité... et j'ai fini par vraiment t'aimer. Je sais que j'étais loin de tout savoir sur toi, et pourtant, le peu que je savais m'avait suffi à avoir des sentiments pour toi.

Je n'ai jamais osé t'aborder, je savais que tu me regardais, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était probablement à cause de mes cheveux, tu devais peut être te demander pourquoi ils étaient verts? Donc je me suis contenté de te regarder et de rêver tout seul, comme un con. Je ne voulais pas te parler, parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et j'ai jamais été très doué avec ce genre de choses. Avec les conversations en général, de toute façon.

Je sais très bien que tu m'a reconnu. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je t'ai reconnu. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es. Si tu crois que je t'ai oublié, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil _Sanji_. En même temps, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu t'oublier. Toi et tes cheveux dorés, tes yeux bleus comme l'océan, et ta clope vissée à tes lèvres. Je l'ai dit: je t'ai aimé Sanji. J'avais essayé de t'oublier tout ce temps, persuadé que de toute façon, je ne te reverrais jamais, et que même si c'était le cas, il ne se passerait rien. Mais ça n'a pas marché. À chaque fois que tu commençais enfin à sortir de ma tête, quelque chose me rappelait ton souvenir, et la douleur revenait. Celle d'un amour qui n'avait jamais été avoué et qui avait réussi je ne sais trop comment à survivre au cours de ces dernières années.

Et quand je t'ai vu ici, je ne savais pas quoi faire, encore une fois. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas être venu te parler dès le premier jour. Maintenant au bout d'un an qu'on se voit tous les jours à cet arrêt de bus sans même se dire un mot, c'est trop tard. J'ai même pas l'air de m'intéresser à toi: je ne t'accorde même pas un regard (du moins pas du genre de ceux qu'on remarque), alors tu te demanderais «pourquoi maintenant?». C'est vrai. Tu aurais raison. Pourquoi attendre un an avant de débarquer pour te dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que «Salut! Tu te souviens de moi?».

Et ensuite, quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je me vois mal t'avouer tout sur mes sentiments, tu me prendrais pour un taré et je ne saurais plus où me mettre! De toute façon je suis tellement nul avec ce genre de choses que je suis sûr de tout faire capoter dès le premier mot... J'aurais l'air malin tiens...

Je n'aime pas dire que j'ai peur, mais je dois au moins admettre que j'appréhende beaucoup ta réaction. Tu ne m'aime très certainement pas (je doute franchement que tu puisse être amoureux de moi, et même ne serait-ce que tu aie une simple attirance pour moi), et vu la galanterie quelquefois excessive dont tu fait preuve à l'égard des femmes, je suppose que tu n'est pas branché par les hommes? On peut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances pour que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi soient réciproques.

Donc je reste là à attendre mon bus, et à me contenter de la seule chose que je peux avoir de toi: le fait de pouvoir encore te voir. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas tellement sûr que ce soit mieux. C'est douloureux de te voir tous les jours sans même pouvoir t'atteindre. En fait ça fait plus mal que n'importe quoi. Plus mal que la fois où je me suis cassé plusieurs os d'un coup, plus mal que la fois où un idiot m'a embroché l'épaule avec son katana, plus mal que toutes les autres blessures (assez peu communes, je l'admet) que j'ai pu avoir. Ce n'est pas le même genre de douleur: celle ci, elle fait bien plus mal et on n'en guérit pas.

Il y a quatre ans, je t'ai aimé. Je n'ai jamais osé venir te parler. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé: je t'aime et je n'ose toujours pas venir t'aborder.

.

À suivre...

.

* * *

**Voilà fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, laissez moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir! **

**Jya matta ne**

**Jackie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, le troisième chapitre est prêt! Cette fois ci ce n'est ni Zoro ni Sanji qui parle, c'est au narrateur externe, et le point de vue varie en fonction des moments et des besoins de l'auteure, c'est à dire moi... ça restera probablement comme ça jusqu'à la fin.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Tout revient à Oda sensei, à qui on peut souhaiter un bon rétablissement!**

* * *

C'était une fin d'après midi brumeuse. Les voitures et les passants continuaient leur route, la tête plongée dans leurs soucis personnels, leur malheur ou leur bonheur et leurs joies. Une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans traversa la route et passa devant l'arrêt de bus pour ensuite continuer son chemin, passant devant un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, appuyé nonchalamment sur le panneau d'affichage. Il s'appelait Zoro. Roronoa Zoro, pour être plus précis.

Depuis toujours c'était la même chose: il attendait le bus qui le ramènerait à son studio, patientant avec son portable et sa musique que ses trois quarts d'heures d'attente se soient écoulés.

Il releva la tête et balaya rapidement la rue du regard. _Il_ n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'avança le long du trottoir d'en face, un téléphone à la main et l'air passablement contrarié. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Zoro ne le savait pas, mais il était loin d'être aussi décontracté que les autres jours: il serrait les dents sur sa cigarette en écoutant ce que son interlocuteur avait à dire et faisait les cents pas sur le bitume noir. Celui ci s'appelait Sanji. Si on veut être plus précis encore une fois, on peut dire que son nom était Sanji Prince.

Zoro le regardait faire ses allées et venues, l'air de plus en plus énervé. Un contretemps probablement. En tout cas, cela ne devait pas être très grave, sinon, au lieu de perdre son sang froid, le blond aurait plutôt une mine inquiète inscrite sur le visage. De toute façon, ce n'était pas les affaires de Zoro. Il n'était pas censé le connaître, alors quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas à se poser la question de savoir ce que c'était. Mais bon, il était quand même un peu curieux...

- C'EST BON! JE VAIS Y ALLER À TON PUTAIN DE RESTAURANT, INUTILE DE M'INSULTER!

Et c'est sur ces mots que le blond raccrocha son portable, avec un geste d'humeur qui lui en fit claquer le clapet un peu trop fort.

Alors c'était ça... un petit imprévu peut être? Et visiblement celui qui était au bout du fil n'avait pas dû lui annoncer en y allant par quatre chemins, ni de la manière la plus douce qui soit...

Il vit alors le blond traverser au beau milieu de la route pour changer de trottoir, et se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'endroit où il se situait. Zoro baissa à nouveau la tête sur son portable, comme si toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler n'avait été qu'une distraction de plus dans sa journée, et s'apprêta à voir le blond passer devant lui, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers ledit restaurant.

.

.

.

Sanji venait de sortir de la salle où se déroulait son cours lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le numéro qui était affiché: c'était Zeff. Mais qu'est ce que ce vieux schnock pouvait bien encore lui vouloir? Il laissa sonner encore deux ou trois coups avant de décrocher:

- Quoi?

- Dis donc, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli, espèce de sale mioche!

- Mm... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi au restaurant, les serveurs sont encore en grève et la clientèle déborde comme d'habitude. Il va falloir que tu viennes faire le service.

- QUOI? Mais tu pouvais pas me le dire avant!? Comment tu veux que j'ai le temps de me préparer? Je vais pas servir les gens en jean! Et mon travail? T'as pensé à mon travail hein? Je te signale que si tu m'as envoyé en école de cuisine, c'est pas pour que je glande!

- Ferme la! Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon: si tu ne débarque pas d'ici une heure, on risque vraiment d'être dans de sales draps, alors bouge toi un peu espèce de petit con!

Alors là Sanji en avait ras la mèche! Il était arrivé devant son arrêt de bus, et avait à peine remarqué la tête qui s'était levée vers lui à son arrivée de l'autre côté de la rue. Il continuait à tourner en rond sur ses trois petits mètres en écoutant l'autre vieux schnock lui faire son sermon du jour.

N'empêche que ce vieux con ne manquait pas de culot! Qu'il lui demande de l'aide, certes, il la lui aurait apportée de toute façon, mais quand est ce qu'il allait enfin se décider à avoir un peu de respect pour lui? Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que ce dernier l'écoutait lui crier dessus des choses pas très gentilles à l'autre bout du fil, et il commençait à sentir son poing se serrer autour de son portable, et sa mâchoire sur sa cigarette à moitié entamée.

Au bout d'un moment ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et Sanji, plus que passablement énervé, rompit son silence et se mit à crier dans le combiné, s'attirant les regards de certains passants:

- C'EST BON! JE VAIS Y ALLER À TON PUTAIN DE RESTAURANT, INUTILE DE M'INSULTER!

Il raccrocha aussitôt, complètement furieux, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le trottoir d'en face afin de rejoindre le restaurant de celui qui avait endossé le rôle de son père depuis sa plus jeune enfance.

Soudain, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au milieu de la route, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre à sa droite. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir une masse grise qui fonçait droit sur lui, le conducteur complètement ivre au volant de son véhicule. Sa colère précédente oubliée, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et ses membres furent paralysés par la peur. Il resta ainsi à regarder la voiture s'approcher de lui dangereusement, ne pouvant plus bouger, et attendis que passent les dernières quatre secondes de sa vie.

Puis il sentit un choc violent lui heurter le flanc et tout devint noir, alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le macadam froid de la route.

.

.

.

Zoro observait le blond traverser la route du coin de l'oeil comme il en avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'un crissement de pneus lui fit lever la tête. Il aperçu à quelques mètres de Sanji une voiture qui se dirigeait vers ce dernier avec une vitesse qui dépassait de toute évidence la limitation à cinquante qui était de règle en ville. Les pensée défilèrent alors dans sa tête à une vitesse phénoménale, son cerveau analysant la situation avec une rapidité que l'on ne connait que lors des moments où l'adrénaline s'invite dans notre corps. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se passer dans quelques secondes à peine: la voiture allait percuter Sanji, et vu l'allure à laquelle elle roulait, l'autre n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Sur le moment, la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut «Pas lui». Et il sut tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il _devait_ faire.

Il se précipita alors sur la route, parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Sanji en un temps record. Mais la voiture avait trop progressé et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il savait très bien que quoi qu'il fasse, c'était peine perdue, il n'interviendrait jamais à temps. À moins que...

Zoro se jeta alors de toutes ses forces sur le blond qui était resté pétrifié, et l'envoya rouler sur le sol, à un mètre de la voiture, avant de sentir une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie sur le flanc gauche.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Il se senti ensuite projeté loin devant la voiture, avant de s'écraser sur le sol dur, la respiration coupée par les deux chocs violents et consécutifs. Puis il sentit son sang, liquide chaud et collant, se répandre sur le sol tout autour de lui, et le goût de sel et de rouille de ce dernier dans sa bouche. Tout devint flou autour de lui, et la douleur se répandant dans son corps fut la dernière chose qu'il put ressentir avant de fermer les yeux, perdant connaissance probablement pour toujours.

.

.

.

Lorsque Sanji reprit conscience, il était allongé sur le sol, et les deux personnes étant restées à ses côtés lui demandèrent comment il se sentait.

Il leur répondit que mis à part un petit mal de crâne, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Puis il se releva en position assise, tout en demandant ce qui s'était passé. La jeune femme à sa gauche lui expliqua qu'il avait failli avoir un accident de voiture, mais qu'une personne était intervenue et lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle continua:

- Nous avons déjà appelé une ambulance, et elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent, mais... je ne sais pas s'il va tenir jusque là...

Et elle fondit en larmes, le choc de l'évènement prenant le dessus sur le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

L'attention de Sanji fut alors attirée par un homme d'âge mûr qui demandait à la foule qui se pressait autour de la scène de garder son calme, et de rester éloignés d'un jeune homme afin de le laisser respirer. Ce dernier, étendu sur le dos, baignait dans une marre de sang. Aussitôt, les yeux du blond se posèrent sur les cheveux à la teinte si particulière de celui qui l'avait apparemment sauvé, et il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et sa poitrine se faire écraser par un poids tellement grand qu'il peinait à respirer. Zoro... Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Et quand est ce qu'elles arrivaient ces ambulances?

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se précipita vers celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis tant d'années, et s'effondra à ses côtés.

* * *

**Et voilà! Il commence à y avoir un peu d'action... Alors que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Suspens les amis! Je sais, je suis horrible de vous laisser ça comme ça, mais c'est pour la (bonne) cause du suspens! Alors ne m'exécutez pas... je vous en suppliiiiiie!**

**Le chapitre quatre sera (sauf contretemps) prêt pour la fin de la semaine, promis! Je l'ai même déjà commencé!**

**En attendant, reviewez! Vous savez que j'adore ça!**

**Jya matta ne**

**Jackie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Re-bonjour! En fait le chapitre quatre arrive plus tôt que prévu, j'avais envie d'écrire et j'arrivais pas vraiment à m'endormir, alors voilà, il est pas très long, mais je me voyais pas couper autre part... Et comme le 3e n'était pas super long non plus, on va dire que ça vous en fait deux pour le prix d'un ;D**

**Bref, j'espère à nouveau que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela devait être un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller dans son lit et laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux face à sa stupidité, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Mais il ne se réveillait pas, et soudain la dure réalité lui sauta à la gorge: il était parfaitement conscient et il n'était pas en train de rêver dans sa chambre au dessus du restaurant. Zoro était vraiment là, étendu sous ses yeux embués de larmes et écarquillés par l'horreur. Sa peau qui avait pâli et ses lèvres blanches s'imposaient à Sanji, qui commença alors à paniquer.

Il se releva et agrippant par le col le type à côté de lui, il se mit à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette horrible vision:

- Est ce qu'il est encore en vie?! Répondez! Est-ce qu'il vit toujours?!

- Oui, je crois... Son pouls est très faible... mais il est encore là.

Ses jambes lâchèrent alors, et le blond retomba à genoux aux côtés de celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver et serra un bout de son blouson fort dans sa main, maculant ses doigts de sang rouge vif.

Il se fichait éperdument que l'autre ne soit pas censé se souvenir de lui, et il se fichait aussi de se comporter comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis toujours. Les sentiments ne tiennent pas compte de ce genre de détails, et pour l'instant, ce genre de pensées n'avait même pas de place dans son esprit qui, horrifié ne pensait plus qu'à espérer. Espérer que cet homme qui avait encore toute sa vie devant lui survive.

- Zoro... meurs pas je t'en supplie meurs pas. Me fait pas ça... Aller tient le coup, ils vont arriver...

Le type, qui était resté à côté de lui tout ce temps s'accroupis à côté de lui et lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

- Écoutez, je sais que c'est que c'est difficile, mais il faut pas s'inquiéter les amb-

- Lâchez moi! Zoro, t'as pas intérêt à crever espèce de con! Tu m'entends? Tu peux pas me faire ça, tu peux pas...

Enfin, les sirènes se mirent à retentir, se rapprochant de plus en plus du lieu de l'accident, et apportèrent une lueur d'espoir à Sanji qui, la voix tremblante et les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux coulant toujours sur ses joues, continuait son discours désespéré au jeune homme dont la respiration ralentissait de plus en plus.

- Aller tiens encore un peu... ils arrivent bientôt... je t'en supplie tiens le coup... tiens le coup...

Enfin, les ambulanciers arrêtèrent le véhicule à quelques mètres d'eux et descendirent en trombe, portant chariot et matériel de premier secours, pour se précipiter vers les deux blessés.

L'un d'entre eux tenta de relever Sanji, et lui dit de la voix la plus rassurante possible dont il était capable qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui et de son ami. Puis ils lui demandèrent de venir car il était blessé lui aussi: il saignait à la tempe.

- Je vais très bien, occupez vous de lui!

- Mais...

- JE VOUS DIT DE VOUS OCCUPER DE LUI!

Déconcerté devant cette réaction, cet accès de colère empreint de panique, le secouriste s'éloigna alors au pas de course pour aider les autres, et au moment où ils firent entrer dans l'ambulance le brancard sur lequel reposait Zoro quelques minutes plus tard, il s'engouffra dans le véhicule à leur suite.

Mais évidement, les autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette manière: ils avaient fait venir deux ambulances, une pour chacun et ils allaient de toute façon avoir besoin de toute la place disponible pour soigner le patient qui était le plus gravement blessé. Sanji fut alors tiré vers l'autre ambulance, où l'un des secouristes devait lui donner les premiers soins, et il se mit à suffoquer sous l'emprise de la panique, alors qu'on l'éloignait de plus en plus de la seule personne dont il se souciait à présent, trouvant à peine la force de se débattre.

.

.

.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Sanji fut pris aux urgences et l'interne qui s'occupait de lui commença à l'examiner. Tout se passa alors trop vite pour lui, son cerveau encore sous le choc ne parvenant pas à réfléchir à vitesse normale, et pourtant cela n'empêchait pas le temps de passer avec une lenteur insupportable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner aux côtés de Zoro, voir si il allait bien, s'ils avaient pu le sauver, si...

- C'est bon vous n'avez rien. Avec le choc que vous avez reçu sur le crâne, on aurait pu s'attendre à une commotion cérébrale, mais on dirait que vous avez été chanceux.

- Alors... je peux y aller?

- Je pense que oui. Il faudra refaire votre pansement régulièrement et faire attention à ne pas défaire vos points de sutures, mais ce sera tout. On va vous mettre dans une chambre en attendant que vous vous soyez reposé un peu, et puis vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital.

- Où est Zoro?

- Pardon?

- Zoro. Le type avec les cheveux verts qui est arrivé aux urgences couvert de sang. Où est-ce qu'il est? Est-ce que je peux aller le voir?

- Ah lui... Pas pour l'instant non. Il est en salle de réanimation, on n'en saura plus que quand ils en auront fini avec lui.

- En réanimation... Mais...

- Allez vous reposer. On va vous mettre dans une chambre...

- Je sais ça, vous l'avez déjà dit.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de faire leur possible pour que ce Zoro reste en vie. En attendant allongez vous sur ce brancard, je vais vous emmener à votre chambre.

Puis il fut en effet transporté jusqu'à une chambre d'hôpital, où il fut ensuite laissé seul, le cerveau complètement éteint, comme subissant le contrecoup de son accès de panique, ses yeux fixant le mur peint en blanc de la pièce sans vraiment le voir. La seule chose qu'il était capable de ressentir était à présent un énorme poids qui reposait sur ses poumons, sur son coeur, et toute sa cage thoracique, l'obligeant à respirer lentement et par petite goulées d'air.

.

.

.

L'attente fut le moment le plus long que Sanji aie jamais eu à passer de sa vie. Il attendait, encore et encore. L'horloge tournait et son angoisse montait de plus en plus. Ils avaient dit que Zoro était en réanimation... cela voulait dire que son coeur avait cessé de battre à un moment donné. Et si il ne s'en sortait pas? Le choc avait quand même été extrêmement violent... La boule dans sa gorge se resserra et il sentit à nouveau ses entrailles se retourner.

Au bout de plusieurs longues et pénibles heures, un homme en blouse blanche vint le voir dans sa chambre.

- Sanji Prince? Vous êtes l'ami de Roronoa Zoro n'est ce pas?

Sanji eut soudain une montée de stress comme il n'en avait jamais eue. Le verdict allait tomber. Dans quelques instants, le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine allait enfin se soulever, ou au contraire, il finirait par la perforer, créant une plaie béante au niveau de son coeur.

- A... alors? Est... est-ce qu'il va bien?

- Il est dans un état stable. Nous avons réussi à le réanimer, mais il est sous respirateur artificiel, et ses blessures sont assez importantes. Le bilan est de cinq côtes cassées, deux fêlées, un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre. Il a de nombreuses plaies qui pourraient s'infecter alors on l'a mis sous antibiotiques, et il a un traumatisme crânien. On a failli le reperdre à cause d'une hémorragie, mais on a pu la maitriser et il est en vie. Il a de la chance de ne pas être mort sur le coup.

- Donc il va s'en sortir? Est-ce qu'il est réveillé? Je peux aller le voir?

- C'est à dire que je n'avais pas fini de vous expliquer... En fait, il n'est pas réveillé non. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le voulez, mais je doute qu'il se réveille d'ici un bon bout de temps... Pour tout vous avouer... votre ami est dans le coma.

* * *

**Voilà finito! Vous allez finir par me détester de vous faire des coups pareils... bon, je vous promet que la suite sera pas aussi horrible!**

**Aller, le chapitre cinq est pour bientôt, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens trop longtemps! Ça devrait être prêt pour dimanche, voir même avant si je suis d'attaque et si j'ai le temps!**

**En tout cas, reviewez s'il vous plaiiiiiiit!**

**Jya matta ne **

**Jackie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà! Eh oui, désolée, j'avais dit que je postait ça vers dimanche, et ça arrive avec cinq jours de retard... J'avais pas la tête à écrire et j'ai eu des journées plutôt chargées. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les quelques fois où je me suis remise à écrire, j'étais en bug devant ma page en ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre dans ce chapitre. Je crois bien que là, je les ai cumulés les problèmes! XD Et puis aujourd'hui: alléluia! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver comment écrire tout ça! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que j'ai pas mal galéré pour ce faire ;p En plus c'est un peu plus long que les chapitres précédents... pour me faire pardonner! XD**

**Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir...**

**Disclaimer: comme d'hab'!**

* * *

Après la panique et l'horreur était venu le vide, qui fut rapidement remplacé par la culpabilité. Et cette dernière était restée avec Sanji pendant un mois entier, durant lequel celui qui avait pris sa place sur le lit d'hôpital ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle l'accompagnait partout, ne lui laissant aucun repos.

S'il avait fait plus attention en traversant, s'il avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter au lieu de rester figé là comme un abrutit, si... Cela faisait tellement de «si» qui défilaient dans sa tête, et tous se terminaient sur cette seule et unique pensée: «Tout est de ma faute. Ça aurait du être moi».

Tous les jours, il venait voir Zoro. Et à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, son coeur se serrait à la vue de ce dernier, relié à une multitude de tubes, perfusions, électrodes, et un tuyau au travers de la gorge. D'après les médecins, le pronostic n'était pas favorable. Du tout. Et à chaque fois, cette pensée revenait encore plus insistante, lui donnant envie de fuir cette chambre, comme la première fois où il y était entré, et il lui fallait réunir tout son courage et toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de cette réaction.

Alors il finissait par s'assoir sur une chaise à côté du lit, les mains tremblantes, et il se plongeait dans ses pensées. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des souvenirs. Des souvenirs du collège, de quand il avait rencontré Zoro. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, de la première fois où il avait entendu sa voix. Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance pour son physique plutôt avantageux: il était bronzé, grand, bien plus musclé qu'un adolescent normal de quatorze ans, et il avait un visage assez canon... Alors oui, Sanji s'était senti attiré par lui.

Et puis à force de l'observer, il avait fini par connaître un peu mieux sa personnalité. D'après ce que Sanji avait vu, il avait semblé ne pas avoir la moindre once de savoir vivre (il dormait même parfois en classe! Et le respect, il en avait déjà entendu parler?), il était asocial au possible et n'avait visiblement rien compris aux principes de la galanterie, qui étaient si chers à Sanji. D'autant plus que ce petit con était sacrément insolent, même s'il fallait lui reconnaître un certain don pour le sarcasme, qu'il magnait si bien que cela semblait être sa langue maternelle. Au début, Sanji s'était sentit agacé par ce gamin qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes valeurs que lui, qui semblait ne pas comprendre certains principes pourtant importants à ses propres yeux, et qui ne se détachait pas de cette confiance en lui et de son aplomb insolent. En gros: il avait l'air d'être un sacré connard. C'est pour cela que malgré cette attirance qu'il avait pour lui, Sanji le détestait.

Mais paradoxalement, il savait que derrière cette façade se cachait quelqu'un de bien. Une fois, une élève de sixième, Rika, lui avait raconté que Zoro s'était interposé entre elle et des élèves de troisième qui la harcelaient, dont le fils du prof de maths, écopant de deux heures de colle à remplir chaque semaine et de corvée de ménage, le tout pendant un trimestre entier. Enfin bon, il faut voir l'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé les quatre autres aussi...

Des histoires comme ça, il y en avait encore une dizaine, comme celle avec Johny et Yosaku, auxquels il avait évité un tabassage en règle, finissant encore dans un sale état. Et c'est pour cela que malgré le fait qu'il détestait certains aspects de la personnalité de Zoro, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien l'aimer quand même.

Il le détestait, mais il l'aimait. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible ce genre de chose! Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un et le détester en même temps? Le pire, c'est que parfois il se surprenait à aimer le détester. Ça lui faisait penser à une chanson... «I hate everything about you» de Three Days Grace. La suite des paroles était «why do I love you?». Ce n'était pas qu'il adorait écouter du hard rock, lui il était plutôt jazz, ou rock tout court. Mais il fallait tout de même admettre que cela correspondait bien à sa situation.

Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait pas changé: pourquoi Zoro avait-il fait ça? Quelles étaient ses motivations pour avoir sauvé Sanji, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui il était? Était-ce une simple pulsion d'héroïsme comme, peut être au final, à chaque fois au collège? Et puis avant de faire ça, avait-il au moins pensé à comment Sanji se sentirait, se voyant survivre à tout ça parce que l'autre avait pris sa place? Avait-il pu se douter un seul instant de ce que le blond allait éprouver en voyant que ça aurait dû être lui, que tout était de sa faute? Le fait que Sanji puisse en venir à se détester et à penser qu'il avait tué Zoro n'avait visiblement pas effleuré l'esprit de ce dernier. Et Sanji le détestait lui aussi pour cela.

_Putain marimo, si tu voulais te suicider, au moins tu aurais pu éviter de me mettre ta mort sur la conscience..._

Mais d'un autre côté, ce type lui avait sauvé la vie, s'était sacrifié pour lui, et peut être qu'il avait pensé à tout ça mais qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'arriver trop tard et de ne réussir qu'à mettre Sanji à l'abris et pas sa propre personne? Peut-être avait-il cru qu'il avait les capacités d'écarter le blond du trajet de la voiture sans se mettre lui même en danger? Les actes de Zoro montraient dans ce cas encore cette facette de sa personnalité, en totale opposition avec ce qu'il dégageait, prouvant une fois encore que malgré les apparences, il était quelqu'un de bien. C'est ce qui rappelait alors à Sanji ce qu'il aimait tant chez cet homme aux cheveux bizarrement verts..

Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur son sentiment de culpabilité, et l'air devenait à nouveau difficile à respirer. Alors, ne supportant plus de rester dans cette pièce, et la vision du patient auquel il était venu rendre visite lui donnant envie de vomir de dégout envers lui même, il finissait toujours par se précipiter en dehors de la chambre. Puis il se mettait à courir vers la sortie de l'hôpital, piquant un sprint et se jetant vers le premier café ou bar venu. Et à chaque fois, il commandait quelque chose de sucré accompagné d'un verre d'eau pour l'aider à se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Le sucre. Ça l'aidait à se détendre, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, il paraît que ce truc est bon pour le moral, alors c'était surement ça... Le verre d'eau pour mieux faire passer, car il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Et puis il sortait fumer sur la terrasse, le tabac étant la véritable solution lorsqu'il était à cran et voulait se détendre. Le sucre, ce n'était qu'un petit plus, dont il sautait parfois l'étape, lors de ses pires moments. Il refusait de toucher à l'alcool pour noyer ses problèmes: il savait très bien comment ça finirait alors, et il avait déjà assez avec une addiction comme ça.

Et tous les jours, depuis un mois, c'était comme cela que se terminaient ses soirées: une clope et un trajet à pied, seul dans la nuit tombante, pour rentrer jusqu'à son appartement au dessus du restaurant du vieux, et ruminer le reste de la nuit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil empli de cauchemars, ou au mieux, sans rêves.

.

.

.

Un jour, il était descendu à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, le café d'en face étant fermé. Il y avait rencontré un jeune père, qui attendais seul que sa fille de neuf ans se réveille d'un coma elle aussi. Seul, car sa femme était morte dans un accident de voiture, le même qui avait plongé la petite dans le coma depuis plus de deux ans à présent. Un type qui avait un peu trop bu et qui remontait le périphérique à contre sens...

Le cuistot ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils s'étaient parlé et avaient longtemps discuté. Peut être avaient-ils sentit chacun le désarrois de l'autre et avaient-ils éprouvé le besoin de se parler? Souvent dans les moments de tempête, l'être humain allait instinctivement rechercher le contact. Ou alors s'enfermait sur lui même. Eux avaient choisi la première option.

Toujours est-il que cet homme, à un certain moment de la discussion avait expliqué à Sanji qu'il parlait à sa fille quand il venait la voir. À chaque fois il racontait à son enfant des tas de choses, mêmes insignifiantes, juste pour avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Il lui parlait de ses journées, qui étaient pourtant si peu intéressantes car répétitives, lui racontait les nouvelles de leur village, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la ville et de son hôpital... parfois même, il parlait à sa fille du chat du boulanger ou du chien de l'épicier, juste pour avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Puis il avait expliqué à Sanji qu'il avait entendu dire que cela stimulait le cerveau de la personne, lui donnant peut-être alors une chance de se réveiller.

Depuis, à chaque visite qu'il faisait à Zoro, Sanji lui parlait. De tout et de rien, de sa vie, des problèmes de la ligne de tram, trouvant tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir toujours quelque chose à dire, appliquant ce que le père de la petite fille dans le coma lui avait expliqué. Il ne savait pas si cela marchait vraiment, il ne savait même pas si c'était scientifiquement prouvé, mais il aimait y croire. Alors il parlait.

Parfois, il croisait quelques uns des amis du marimo qui prenaient la relève, ou finissaient leurs tours alors que lui arrivait. Il n'osait jamais leur parler. C'est à peine s'il osait les regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'ils savaient? Qu'il était la cause de tout cela? Que c'était de sa faute si leur ami était dans un lit d'hôpital, probablement aux portes de la mort?

.

.

.

Un jour qu'il était venu rendre une de ses visites habituelles, et qu'il racontait l'histoire du chat de la concierge de son immeuble, qui avait fini chez le vétérinaire après une bagarre avec d'autres matous du quartier (oh, que c'est intéressant!), il fut interrompu par une alarme stridente, provenant tout droit du moniteur relié à Zoro, qui se mis à suffoquer.

Tout se passait trop vite, l'alarme l'empêchant de réfléchir, et il vit les constantes s'affoler sous ses yeux horrifiés. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire, et il commença à paniquer, se précipitant dans le couloir pour appeler une infirmière, alors que Zoro commençait à convulser, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte pour couler sur les draps blancs.

* * *

**Voilà, fini! … je crois que vous allez finir par avoir envie de me découper en lamelles à force de vous faire subir ça à chaque fois... Nooon! Je vous en suppliiiiiie épargnez moaaaa! **

**Le sang et les convulsions... merci les séries médicales! XD**

**Et oui, j'ai fini par expliquer pourquoi Sanji aimait Zoro, ou du moins quels étaient ses sentiments envers lui! J'espère juste ne pas donner l'impression de trop tourner autour du pot avant de partir sur la suite, je trouve que d'un côté toutes ces infos ont leur importance aussi, alors je tiens à les mettre... Donc pour l'action, il faudra attendre encore un peu... ;p**

**Sinon, comme toujours: Reviews! Revieeeeeeews! … En espérant que vous ne me punissiez pas trop!**

**Et je vais essayer de ne pas recommencer le coup du «je vous fait attendre plus longtemps pour le prochain chapitre», ou vous allez vraiment me détester... **

**À bientôt,**

**Jackie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Donc comme d'hab', j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer:** **One Piece n'est pas à moi!**

* * *

Il se sentait bizarre. C'est vrai que la sensation qui habitait son corps depuis un bon moment déjà n'était pas de celles auxquelles il était habitué. En fait, il était tout à fait incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était comme ça. Il se sentait lourd, mais à la fois si léger. En somme, il était plutôt bien: il ne sentait rien, et il n'avait ni chaud ni froid. L'éclairage, blanc et lumineux était pas trop mal non plus, et il n'était même pas ébloui. Bon, il ne pouvait rien bouger. Mais de toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui en donner l'envie, puisqu'il était très bien comme il était.

Maintenant se posait la question de _où_ il était. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé, contrairement à ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Il savait très bien ce qui l'avait envoyé là: il avait fait ami-ami avec le pare-choc d'une voiture qui roulait à plus de cinquante kilomètres à l'heure, avant que cette dernière ne l'envoie valser pour faire une nouvelle rencontre tout aussi réjouissante: le bitume qui recouvrait la route.

Mais où il était à présent restait un mystère. Quel était cet endroit blanc, sans dimensions ni reliefs, qui ressemblait à un énorme vide silencieux? Vide qui s'étendait à l'infini, devant et derrière lui, au dessus et en dessous de lui. Si tout ce qui l'entourait n'était pas blanc comme neige, il se serait presque cru dans l'espace.

Et petit à petit, à force de réfléchir (pendant ce qui était pour lui un laps de temps indéterminé), il finit par entendre comme un bourdonnement. Un bourdonnement agaçant, mais qui ne lui donnait pourtant pas mal à la tête. Puis le son se fit plus précis, plus distinct, au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait dessus.

Il distingua alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à des voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela disait, comme si ce qu'il entendait n'était que les échos d'une gigantesque grotte, mais il avait belle et bien l'impression que c'était un mélange de voix... ou peut-être une seule, maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il essaya de se concentrer plus fort encore sur cette étrange cacophonie, mais cela devenait difficile, car il se rendait compte que parfois, le silence revenait, et que ce brouhaha n'était pas du tout continu. Alors il était obligé d'attendre son retour, pour tenter de le déchiffrer à nouveau.

Cela lui prit un certain temps, mais au bout du compte, il faisait pas mal de progrès: il finit enfin par arriver à capter la plupart de ce qui se disait. Les voix étaient séparées, parlaient à tour de rôle et avaient même des tessitures différentes en fonction de qui parlait. Les mots résonnaient à présent clairement dans ses oreilles. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elles disaient ces voix, et il ne savait même pas si elles s'adressaient à lui.

Donc il était dans un endroit blanc. Avec des voix. Qui parlaient dans une langue étrangère, probablement. Était-il au paradis? Non, ça ne ressemblait franchement pas aux descriptions qu'on en faisait, et même s'il s'y sentait bien, l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait rien de paradisiaque. Les limbes peut être? Il avait entendu dire que c'était là que ceux qui n'avaient pas été baptisés allaient. Et vu qu'il était complètement athée... Où alors, il n'était pas encore fini et il se trouvait désormais coincé dans un endroit entre le vie et la mort? C'était déjà plus probable.

Et donc... comment allait-il faire pour sortir d'ici?

- Salut Zoro.

Surpris, il sursauta.

_C'était quoi ça?_

- J'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à te dire, mais un type m'as dit que te parler pouvait te permettre de te réveiller... alors voilà.

_Super, maintenant je comprend ce qui se dit. D'ailleurs, c'est qui celui là? Je reconnais pas sa voix..._

- Tu sais, ce type, il a une petite fille qui est dans le coma. Elle est comme toi...

_Donc, je suis dans le coma... heureux de l'apprendre... Bon ben continue, puisque de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire que de t'écouter._

Alors la voix lui avait parlé. Et il l'avait écoutée. Ce n'est pas que ça l'intéressait, mais vu qu'il s'ennuyait un peu il l'écoutait quand même. Elle lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, sa vie, des trucs complètement inintéressants, du même genre que l'histoire de la petite fille au restaurant qui commandait toujours des macaronis.

Parfois, il y avait d'autres voix. Il avait reconnu celle de son meilleur ami, Luffy, celle de la sorcière, Robin et Franky, Ussop, et le petit Chopper, qui était peut être celui qui lui faisait le plus de peine. À presque chaque visite, il l'entendait renifler, et avant de partir, il lui disait toujours «S'il te plait Zoro, réveille toi. Tu nous manques.» Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était là, que tout allait bien. Il voulait le rassurer, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait mal, mais sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Et puis il y avait Brook, qui venait aussi le voir. Il emportait toujours son violon avec lui. Il lui parlait un peu, puis il jouait pour lui à chaque fois. Et à la fin de sa visite, c'était toujours le même morceau: celui qu'il jouait lorsqu'ils faisaient la fête tous ensemble.

Mais cette voix là, il n'avait pu deviner à qui elle appartenait qu'en écoutant ce qu'elle lui disait. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue une fois, mais il ne savait plus où, ni quand. Il n'avait réalisé l'identité de son propriétaire qu'au moment où celui ci lui parla d'un restaurant. Au début ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais elle fut vite confirmée au moment où l'autre avait décidé de verser dans le mélodrame, lui répétant sans cesse que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était tellement désolé, etc.

À chaque fois, les visites de celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant Sanji se déroulaient de la même manière: quand il arrivait, il lui disait toujours «Salut, Zoro...». Et puis il parlait de sa journée, pour avoir quelque chose d'autre à lui dire que «je suis désolé». Quand il arrivait vers la fin, il parlait de trucs complètement débiles et inintéressants, histoire d'avoir quand même quelque chose à lui dire pendant les dernières minutes de sa visite et il terminait toujours par «Je vais devoir y aller... À demain, Zoro.»

Mais entre les deux, il y avait toujours la partie qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ça commençait toujours par un énorme blanc. S'il ne savait pas que les visites du blond ne se terminaient jamais comme ça, il aurait pu croire qu'il était partit. Et puis après, ça commençait.

- Je suis désolé Zoro. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux...

_Et ça y est, le voilà qui recommence..._

- Quand cette voiture est arrivée, j'aurais dû me pousser. Plus: j'aurais dû faire attention avant de traverser. C'est de ma faute si tu es là.

_Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu la voir venir, même si tu avais regardé en traversant. Et c'était ma décision, c'est pas toi qui m'as dit de me mettre entre cette voiture et toi, tu ne m'y a pas forcé, alors si je suis dans cet état là, c'est de ma faute. J'ai pas été assez rapide, c'est tout..._

- Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile...

_Mais tu vas la fermer cuistot de mes deux? J'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te mettes à culpabiliser, surtout si c'est pour avoir droit à tes simagrées!_

- C'est pas juste que ça t'arrive à toi. Ça aurait dû être moi.

_Sérieux, change de disque, parce que là j'en ai marre._

- Réveille toi. Je t'en supplie, meure pas, espèce de con...

_Espèce de con toi même. Et puis si tu crois que j'ai envie de crever..._

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je l'espère...

_Oh oui, ça pour t'entendre, je t'entend très bien!_

- … tu as des chances de t'en sortir, alors il faut que tu t'accroches. Je sais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais...

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait, là?_

- Je me sens déjà tellement coupable, tu n'imagines même pas ce ça me ferais si tu mourrais. Et puis il n'y a pas que moi, il y a ta famille, tes amis. Tu aurais dû me laisser crever, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde...

_Finalement, je préférais quand il me parlait de la concierge et de son chat._

Et en général, c'est à ce stade de la conversation qu'il arrêtait d'écouter, complètement excédé, et plutôt agacé de ce que l'autre pouvait penser de lui même. Non mais sérieusement, il commençait à le chauffer! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que l'autre commence à se morfondre sur ce dont il croyait être l'unique responsable, mais pour qu'il _vive_. C'était si difficile à comprendre que ça?

Et puis il laissait passer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et que l'ennui revienne frapper à sa porte. En général, ça le ramenait au moment où Sanji en avait terminé de ses jérémiades, et où il lui parlait des choses inutiles.

- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, je suis arrivé un peu en retard. Je suis désolé, mais là, je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien: j'ai été retenu par la concierge. J'ai rien osé lui dire, on n'envoie pas bouler une vieille dame! Elle a commencé à me parler de son chat, qui s'est castagné dans une ruelle du cartier. Du coup elle était inquiète comme pas possible, il avait un abcès gros comme un oeuf de pigeon sous une morsure. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle dit... Du coup elle m'as parlé pendant trois plombes de son chat, du vétérinaire qui l'a pris en urgence et tout et tout. J'y ai eu droit pendant au moins une bonne demi heure avant qu'elle se décide à me dire qu'elle allait me ''laisser tranquille avec ses histoires de veille bonne femme''. Je te jure à la fin, j'en pouvait plus...

_Ouais. Ben, un peu comme moi maintenant, quoi..._

Enfin bon, il disait ça, mais il l'aimait bien le cook. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il n'avait pas pu venir. Ça lui avait fait un de ces vide! Il ne pensait pas s'être autant attaché à ses visites, vu que le blond avait le dont de l'agacer comme personne, mais c'est souvent quand il nous manque quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de à quel point cette dernière comptait pour nous avant de la perdre. Heureusement que lui, il ne l'avait perdue que pour une soirée.

Alors oui, il râlait. Mais il était quand même content de l'avoir à côté de lui... même s'il avait un peu de mal à se l'avouer.

C'est donc absorbé par ses pensées, et en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix de Sanji qui était visiblement restée sur le chat de la concierge (''_C'est dingue ça, il ne se fatigue jamais?''_), qu'il commença à ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il se mit à suffoquer, et son crane lui donna l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il tenta de respirer lentement, mais il n'en était tout simplement plus capable. La douleur dans sa poitrine augmenta, en même temps que celle de sa tête qui lui devint rapidement insupportable, et, alors qu'il se sentait chuter, tout autour de lui devint noir.

.

.

.

Entendant les appels paniqués de Sanji, l'infirmière se précipita à ses côtés, accompagnée par d'autres collègues, dont l'une lui demanda de sortir de la chambre. Il fut emmené à l'extérieur, toujours complètement paniqué, où une autre personne tenta de le rassurer, alors que les rideaux de la pièce où était resté Zoro étaient tirés, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Pâlissant à vue d'oeil, il entendit un chariot rouler vers le lit, les voix des trois personnes qui tentaient probablement de réanimer le jeune homme et qui parlaient en des termes médicaux dont il ne comprenait strictement rien. Puis on revint le chercher.

Lorsqu'il entra, ses mains tremblaient. Mais il fut aussitôt accueilli par une respiration calme, accompagnée du bip régulier émis par le moniteur. Le tuyau qui entravait la gorge de Zoro jusqu'alors avait disparu. Soulagé, il écouta alors l'infirmière lui expliquer que leur patient pouvait enfin respirer par lui même, et que son propre rythme était différent de celui instauré par la machine, ce qui l'avait fait suffoquer. Il avait craché du sang car il avait légèrement forcé sur ses poumons qui étaient un peu abimés, mais il n'y avait rien de grave, et cela guérirait très vite, avec un traitement adapté. (1)

- Je sais que c'est assez impressionnant mais en fait, c'est plutôt bon signe.

Lentement, Sanji acquiesça, encore un peu sous le choc.

L'infirmière, qui était très gentille, lui conseilla alors d'aller prendre l'air se changer les idées, et d'en profiter pour s'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.

- Vous verrez, ça aura peut être un peu de mal à passer au début, mais ça vous détendra.

Il acquiesça à nouveau et la remercia. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans hésitation. Il lança un dernier regard à l'homme aux cheveux verts, toujours inconscient dans son lit, puis se retourna pour s'en aller dans le couloir.

Mais il fut stoppé net par une voix. Une voix qui n'était pas celle de l'infirmière. Une voix grave, rendue rauque et quelque peu rappeuse par un manque d'utilisation, dont la durée n'était de toute évidence pas très courte.

- San... Sanji...

Le blond se figea. Puis de nouveau il se retourna lentement vers le lit d'où provenait l'appel, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Ce fut un moment où le temps sembla alors se figer, laissant voir à Sanji ce à quoi il croyait ne jamais pouvoir assister: Zoro était réveillé, il était enfin sortit de ce coma au pronostic si défavorable, et ses yeux allaient et venaient dans la pièce, comme s'il était un peu perdu, comme cherchant à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, où il était. Puis son regard se posa sur le cuistot, et il esquissa un faible sourire sous son masque à oxygène.

Et c'est alors que, alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, le jeune cuisinier se rendit compte de quelque chose: Zoro l'avait appelé. Par son prénom. Et il lui avait souri.

_Il se souvient de moi..._

_._

_._

_._

à suivre...

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Vous avez vu, j'ai été plus gentille cette fois ci! XD vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais être capable de tuer notre marimo international, si? :p En plus ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, vous apprécierez! XD**

**(1) merci Dr House, pour toutes ces précisions... bon je suis pas sure de tout, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris et retenu... et je dois admettre que j'avais un peu la flemme de vérifier si c'est correct, vu que c'est pas super important... ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Reviews, reviews!**

**Aller, à la prochaine! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Il arrive un peu plus tard que ce que j'aurais voulu, et il est un peu plus court que les deux précédents, tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas d'autre endroit où je peux couper, mis à part peut être à un autre passage, mais c'est dans au moins quatre pages word et j'aurais pas le temps de faire aussi long. Donc voilà, je suis désolée! J'espère que le contenu rattrapera la longueur du chapitre... **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi!**

* * *

.

Zoro fut tiré du vide où il était en train de couler, brusquement, alors qu'il respirait de nouveau correctement. Puis il distingua des voix au dessus de lui. Il entendis la voix d'une femme expliquer que tout était normal, que le patient pouvait respirer à nouveau par lui même et que même si c'était assez impressionnant, c'était en fait plutôt bon signe. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce charabia? Il n'y comprenait strictement rien, et ça avait tendance à l'agacer sérieusement. Quel patient? De quoi elle parlait, et de qui?

Puis, arrivant enfin à réfléchir normalement, il réalisa que c'était lui le patient. S'il était dans le coma, il était probablement à l'hôpital. Pourquoi parler à Sanji (qui était dans sa chambre avant ce qui venait de se passer, et donc surement aussi après) d'un autre patient que lui? Il savait très bien que s'il avait vécu ce petit désagrément, c'était probablement parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il avait peut être vraiment suffoqué, qui sait... Visiblement c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi, mais puisque l'infirmière l'avait dit...

Soudain, il stoppa net le cours de ses pensées. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il puisse réfléchir aussi clairement? Il savait pertinemment où il était, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait les yeux fermés. En fait, plus il y pensait, et plus il prenait conscience que les sensations qui l'avaient accompagné pendant tout ce temps n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes: il ne sentait plus lourd et léger à la fois, la lumière n'était plus de cette blancheur aveuglante, il sentait tout son corps, encore un peu engourdi, et un léger mal de crâne le lançait dans les tempes. Il sentait même quelque chose de doux et moelleux en dessous de lui. Le lit? Et il y avait quelque chose dans son poignet, qui provoquait de légers fourmillements dans toute sa main...

Les voix aussi avaient changé: elles n'étaient plus lointaines, et ne donnaient plus l'impression de sortir d'un vieux téléphone. Il les entendait maintenant clairement.

_Est-ce que je suis sorti du coma? Bon ben j'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux, on verra bien._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lentement, ses paupières se défirent de leur longue étreinte, et ses yeux rencontrèrent sa chambre d'hôpital. Alors il était vraiment réveillé... Ouvrir les yeux avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bon, il voyait un peu flou, mais ça devait être normal aussi. Il fallait bien qu'il se réhabitue!

Pendant qu'il observait la pièce, il réalisa que lorsqu'il avait décidé de voir ce que ça ferait s'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un qui ne parlait probablement pas tout seul... et qui avait conseillé à son interlocuteur resté muet, d'aller prendre quelque chose à la cafétéria...

_Sanji!_

Il se retourna aussi vite que sa condition lui permettait vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il avait localisée à sa droite. Le simple mouvement provoqua une montée de son mal de tête, la douleur lui fusillant les tempes, mais il l'ignora. Il aperçu rapidement le dos d'un costume sombre, et plus haut des cheveux blonds. C'était lui. Mais il allait s'en aller!

Il voulait le voir! Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: l'appeler.

- San... Sanji...

Sa voix était rendue faible et rêche par son manque d'utilisation, mais il avait été entendu: l'autre s'était raidi, puis il se retourna lentement, le regardant comme s'il avait vu la sainte vierge apparaître sous son nez. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant sa tête. Il ressemblait à un pauvre petit chat égaré, et la vision étira les coins de sa bouche dans un demi sourire. À la fois à cause de son côté légèrement comique, comme à cause de la personne qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé: pendant tout ce temps où il avait été plongé dans le coma, Sanji lui avait belle et bien rendu visite, et il lui avait belle et bien parlé! Tout ce qu'il avait entendu avait été dit. Il avait redouté que ce ne soit pas le cas, craignant que tout ceci ne soit que l'oeuvre se son imagination, gouvernée par un cerveau qui était loin de fonctionner correctement, ses ondes plus faibles que la normale, et son esprit à demi-conscient plongé dans un brouillard blanc permanent.

L'infirmière leur dit qu'elle allait peut être les laisser un peu, leur permettant des retrouvailles plus tranquilles et en privé.

Il regarda le blond, s'attendant à ce qu'il vienne vers lui, mais rien. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, et le soulagement qui emplissait ces derniers était évident. Pourtant, il semblait hésiter, la culpabilité prenant vite la place aux premiers sentiments qui se reflétaient dans son unique oeil visible.

Se rendant compte du malaise de l'autre, il essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Hey... salut.

_Whao... Félicitations. Radical comme technique! C'est sûr qu'avec ça il va se sentir _tellement_ mieux!_

Malgré sa pitoyable tentative de rendre leur première conversation plus aisée pour le cuistot qui ne savait de toute évidence plus où se mettre, ce dernier se décida enfin à rentrer complètement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'avançant d'un pas mal-assuré vers la chaise qui trônait au pied du lit de Zoro.

.

.

.

Lorsque l'infirmière avait parlé, leur disant qu'elle allait leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Sanji s'était tiré de ses pensées, et tout de suite, il commença à paniquer. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler avec Zoro, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se jeter à son chevet pour savoir comment il allait. Mais... il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire! Et pour être franc, il n'osait même pas le regarder en face: si le vert était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute! Il était le seul responsable. Et c'est cette pensée, cette honte, qui lui donna la folle et brusque envie de s'enfuir de la pièce, de courir loin de la chambre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire face à cet homme qui lui souriait dans son lit d'hôpital comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne lui en voulait-il pas un tant soit peu?

Pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Sans doute parce que dans son subconscient, il savait que fuir n'était pas acceptable. Premièrement pour l'autre, qui ne comprendrait peut être pas sa réaction, et à qui cela pourrait faire du mal. Deuxièmement parce que s'il était le fautif, il allait devoir assumer ses responsabilités, comme l'adulte qu'il était à présent.

Alors, indécis et confus, il resta planté là, à mis chemin entre la chambre et le couloir.

- Hey... Salut.

La phrase, bien que simple, mis Sanji un peu plus en confiance sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, et il se décida enfin à s'avancer vers le lit où reposait Zoro pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Ce qui sortit ensuite de sa bouche lui parut extrêmement maladroit, comme s'il avait perdu toute sa confiance en lui.

- Salut. Co... Comment tu te sens?

- Ben... C'est pas la grande forme, mais on peut pas dire que ce soit si terrible.

Soudain, les nerfs de Sanji lâchèrent, et face à la réponse de l'homme aux cheveux verts, tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience lâcha d'un seul coup, se répandant sous la forme d'un flot de paroles.

- Je suis désolé Zoro, si tu savais à quel point! Je m'en veux tellement, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça, ça aurait dû être moi! Mais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, hein? Pourquoi?

Puis il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il avait commencé à hausser un peu le ton, et le sentiment de honte repris le dessus. Il avait crié sur un patient en sale état. Un patient qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, mélange d'émotions et de pensées. Il y avait de la honte, considérant qu'il était le responsable de la condition de Zoro, de la joie car ce dernier était réveillé, de la colère envers Zoro comme envers lui même, pour ce qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement fait endurer pendant ce long mois qui avait semblé à Sanji être une éternité. Et plein d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un peu plus d'ordre dans sa tête, le vert ouvrit la bouche, après avoir laissé une courte pause, comme pour vérifier que l'autre en avait terminé.

- Ça y est, t'as fini? Premièrement, t'as pas intérêt à me ressortir tout ton grand discours sur le ''c'est ma faute gnagnagna...'', parce que j'y ai eu droit je ne sais combien de fois, alors épargne moi ça, tu veux? Deuxièmement, si tu réfléchis un tant soit peu, tu finira bien par trouver la raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé la peau des fesses. Et troisièmement... -il sembla alors se calmer, lui aussi ayant haussé un peu le ton vers la fin- troisièmement... c'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne m'avais rien demandé, c'était ma décision. J'avais qu'à être plus rapide et puis voilà. C'est même plutôt à moi d'être désolé. Je t'ai entendu me parler Sanji. Pendant que j'étais... heu... je sais pas trop où. À chaque fois, tu finissait toujours par culpabiliser. Et à en juger par ton comportement aujourd'hui comme lors de toutes ces fois, tu t'en veux comme pas possible. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, la culpabilité, l'attente et le stress... Ça ne fait jamais du bien, et je sais de quoi je parle...

Stupéfait par ces paroles, Sanji resta silencieux, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Puis il se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Mais...

- ''Mais'' rien du tout! Maintenant, on parle d'autre chose. Ah si! Une dernière question, juste pour savoir: on est quel jour?

Sanji regarda ailleurs, baissant le regard pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer celui de Zoro qui le fixait. Puis, hésitant, il répondit à cette question qui ramenait son sentiment de culpabilité à la surface.

- On est le 29. Le 29 mai. Tu est resté un peu plus d'un mois dans le coma.

- Ah. Bah ça va alors, ça aurait pu être pire.

- _Oui_ ça aurait pu être pire. Pourquoi tu te comporte comme si tout ça n'était rien? Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu de grave?

- Parce que je suis en vie, toi aussi et que maintenant tout va bien.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu y passer? Et si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé? Ou si tu étais mort sur le coup?

Le blond détourna alors ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Je me serais senti tellement mal...

- Sanji... regarde moi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Arrête de te demander ce qui se serait passé. Pense plutôt au présent et arrête de t'en vouloir. Je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète: ce n'est. pas. ta. faute. J'ai juste été un peu trop lent, c'est tout. Petit problème de coordination ou de réflexes, t'appelles ça comme tu veux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Zoro se sentit faiblir, comme si la fatigue résultant de sa condition lui tombait dessus tout d'un coup, et ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus lente, et se réduisant à un souffle à la fin de sa phrase.

La seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé était son désir de dire à Sanji que ce n'était pas sa faute, de lui parler pour que ce dernier arrête de s'en vouloir, et il espérait que ses mots puissent l'aider à s'en rendre compte.

Et, alors qu'il glissait vers le pays des rêves, il entendit une dernière chose:

- D'accord... D'accord...

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il s'endormit enfin, l'essentiel ayant été dit. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ils auraient tout leur temps pour discuter plus tard. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, le blond ne serait plus le seul à parler.

.

* * *

**Voilà! Finished! J'espère que ça vous a plu! (malgré la longueur regrettable, et je m'en excuse encore.)**

**Sinon ben, comme d'hab' hein? Vous savez que j'adore les reviews, alors déchaînez vous! **

**.**

**Merci à Omya-Chan pour son idée quant à Sanji qui n'ose pas se pointer devant Zoro à son réveil! Tu as vu! Je l'ai mis! XD**

**.**

**Ce sera tout! ^^**

**Jya na!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! Revoilà un nouveau chapitre! Un peu en retard vu que je voulais le poster dans la journée de jeudi... J'ai pas vraiment réussi à m'y mettre cette semaine. Emploi du temps un peu chargé (malgré le fait que je sois en vacances...) et je dois avouer que pendant le temps que j'ai eu de libre, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Du coup, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même malgré tout! **

**Une dernière chose: lisez jusqu'à la fin, même si vous n'en avez pas super envie vers le dernier paragraphe. Je ne dis rien de plus...**

**Voilà! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

Une semaine avait passé depuis le réveil de Zoro qui se rétablissait avec une rapidité déconcertante, pour la plus grande surprise des médecins qui, de leur côté, n'avaient pas du tout envisagé qu'il puisse se réveiller. Leur pronostique avait été extrêmement défavorable et ils avaient craint qu'il ne les quitte brusquement à n'importe quel moment, tant son état avait été instable. Cela jusqu'au moment où leur patient avait enfin réouvert les yeux, pour entamer le rétablissement le plus spectaculaire de toute leur carrière.

Ses amis, dont Sanji faisait désormais partie, avaient continué à croire en lui pendant tout le temps où il avait été dans le coma, lui rendant visite tous les jours, et suivant désormais son rétablissement avec un bonheur sans nom.

Au début, Sanji avait craint que le petit groupe ne lui en veuille, car malgré les bonnes paroles de Zoro, se pardonner à lui même était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi au moment de sa rencontre avec les amis du vert. Mais ces derniers l'avaient accueilli parmi eux avec enthousiasme, ne paraissant pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde.

Si les autres avaient festoyé joyeusement pour le rétablissement de leur ami et la venue d'un nouveau dans leur groupe, l'une d'entre eux semblait pourtant avoir remarqué son malaise à ce moment là. Elle lui avait alors parlé en privé après être sortis de la chambre d'hôpital où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour partager ensemble leur joie. La grande brune (qui, en plus d'avoir un charme fou était magnifique, cela dit en passant...) l'avais alors pris à part, l'entrainant dans un autre couloir de l'hôpital.

- Sanji... Tu semble un peu ailleurs... Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse?

- Euh... C'est... c'est très aimable de te préoccuper de moi comme ça (il avait failli dire ''vous'' mais s'était rattrapé au dernier moment, se souvenant de la demande que la jeune femme lui avait faite un peu plus tôt)... J'en suis très touché chère Robin... Mais je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose...

- Pas grand chose, vraiment?

- Pour tout te dire... je me demandais juste si... si vous ne m'en vouliez pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

- Et pourquoi t'en voudrait-on?

- Bien... c'est de ma faute si Zoro est là, non?

- Pas vraiment non. Tu as failli avoir un accident, ce genre de choses peut arriver à n'importe qui, même les plus précautionneux et nous ne t'en voulons pas du tout si Zoro a réagis. Tu ne l'as pas poussé en face de la voiture, et je ne vois pas d'autres cas dans lesquels tu aurais pu être fautif.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer:

- Tu sais, Zoro réagis énormément à l'instinct, et il fait souvent des choses folles, assez dangereuses et risquées, juste parce que l'envie lui en prend. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital.

- Je vois...

- Nous ne comptons plus le nombre de choses dangereuses qu'il a pu faire juste par instinct, et le pire, c'est que son instinct se trompe rarement. Enfin... sauf quand il faut se repérer dans un endroit donné. (Elle eut un léger rire). Là dessus, il n'est vraiment pas doué... Mais pour le reste, nous lui faisons confiance. S'il a agis ainsi, c'est surement pour une bonne raison...

- D'accord. Merci Robin. Vraiment.

- De rien Sanji. Ce fut un plaisir.

Et, alors qu'elle lui avait adressé un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller, il s'était souvenu du petit brun qui l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire, déclarant que c'était chouette qu'il se joigne à eux car ''plus on est de fous, plus y'a de riz!''. Il avait ri légèrement en marchant vers les portes de l'ascenseur, se disant que ce Luffy avait vraiment besoin de revoir ses proverbes.

Malgré cela, se pardonner restait toujours un peu difficile.

Il avait enfin fini par le faire lorsqu'il avait eu droit à une bonne gueulante de la part de l'homme aux cheveux verts, le jour où il avait craqué, lui avouant ce qu'il avait sur la conscience même après toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues avec les autres. Et une fois le sujet clos, l'affaire classée, la vie avait pu enfin prendre des airs de normalité, Sanji et les autres rendant visite à Zoro, les deux hommes faisant plus ample connaissance, et ne se souciant absolument pas du fait que, quelques mois plus tôt, ils n'étaient encore l'un pour l'autre que des inconnus. Enfin... techniquement. Sans se soucier non plus du fait que chacun n'avait pas oublié l'autre depuis quatre ans. Leurs conversations se révélaient étonnement faciles. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, se comportaient comme de vieux amis, et cela leur semblait le plus naturel au monde.

Mais l'amitié qui les liait à présent était tout de même peu commune: ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à se disputer pour des broutilles complètement absurdes. Mais ils ne se disputaient jamais sérieusement et une fois la discussion close, ils embrayaient sur autre chose, comme si de rien n'était. Ils semblaient aussi liés par une étrange relation de concurrence: lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, c'était comme s'ils essayaient de prouver à l'autre qui est le plus fort.

Un soir, après une de leurs nombreuses disputes (qui leur valut des joues rouges tomate lorsque l'infirmière les avait comparés à un vieux couple), la discussion tourna vers leur période du collège. Il se rappelèrent les bons souvenirs, les professeurs qui les avaient marqués, comme celle qui lisait le livre pour qu'ils le recopient dans leurs cahiers, ou celle qui n'expliquait jamais rien car ''y'a pas à comprendre, y'a à apprendre!''. Ou encore celui qui parlait comme au début du vingtième siècle... Ils se rappelaient des autres élèves. Ceux qui étaient sympas, ceux qui jouaient aux clowns pour amuser la galerie... Et tandis qu'ils riaient, se remémorant toutes les farces que ces derniers avaient osé mettre en oeuvre sous l'oeil des professeurs, Sanji ne sut pourquoi, une vague de mélancolie l'envahit et il s'arrêta de rire.

.

.

.

Zoro s'arrêta aussi et le regarda, étonné, son regard interrogatif tourné vers le blond. Mais avant qu'il n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, celle de Sanji se trouvait sur la sienne, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Surpris, il ne réagis pas tout de suite, mais lorsque qu'il en fut enfin capable, il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre: c'était déjà trop tard et l'autre s'était éloigné, les joues rouges pivoine et détournant le regard. Puis le blond lui bafouilla des excuses d'un air très gêné.

- Je... Je suis désolé! Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris!

Il voulait de toute évidence en dire plus, mais il fut interrompu par le médecin qui s'occupait de Zoro, ce dernier ayant fait irruption dans la pièce, une planche à la main et un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonne nouvelle! Vos conditions se sont considérablement améliorées. Nous allons vous faire un dernier check-up et si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sortir demain!

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond, qui le regardait, son visage encore un peu pâle.

- Nous allons devoir vous demander de sortir s'il vous plait Monsieur Prince. Les examens sont nombreux et certains sont assez longs à faire. Nous aurons donc besoin de commencer maintenant, si cela ne vous pose pas de problème.

.

.

.

Sanji écoutait le médecin, partagé entre un sentiment de joie (Zoro allait enfin sortir!), et d'embarras, de honte, voir même de peur face à ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Zoro, lui, fixait le mur en face de lui, ne se tournant que pour faire face au médecin et acquiescer lorsque celui ci eut fini de parler. En tout cas, le vert ne le regardait pas. Puis le docteur se tourna vers Sanji, pour lui demander de sortir afin de pouvoir vérifier une dernière fois si tout allait bien.

-Nous aurons donc besoin de commencer maintenant, si cela ne vous pose pas de problème.

Si, ça posait problème justement! Ils n'avaient pas fini leur discussion! Il voulait s'excuser, et pour de vrai! Et Zoro semblait ignorer royalement Sanji, sauf pour lui jeter des regards furtifs de temps à autres, lui laissant pressentir qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Il avait tout gâché...

Incapable de trouver la volonté de s'opposer au médecin pour lui demander encore quelques minutes, il acquiesça et dit au revoir au jeune homme aux cheveux verts, qui lui répondit d'un vague signe de tête, son visage ne portant aucune expression mais ses yeux étant légèrement écarquillés, trace restante de la surprise qu'il avait dû ressentir lorsque Sanji l'avait embrassé, et empreints de tristesse. Puis il s'en alla, se demandant comment une si belle soirée avait pu finir ainsi.

.

.

.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il claqua la porte de manière assez brutale et lança avec tout autant de délicatesse sa veste sur le porte manteau, qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse ça? Est ce que je suis complètement con où quoi?_

Agrippant ses cheveux dans ses doigts fins et la tête levée vers le plafond, il pris une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas détruire l'appartement, surtout qu'il le sous-louait!

_Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire._

Enfin calmé, il se sentit tout à coup vidé, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?_

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Ou au moins de présenter à Zoro des excuses dignes de ce nom. Il partait le lendemain de l'hôpital. Et il n'avait même pas de moyen de contact avec lui. Pas d'adresse. Pas de numéro. Et la secrétaire refuserait très surement de lui donner ce genre d'informations.

Mis à part l'hôpital, il n'avait pas d'autres moyens pour contacter le vert, ne savait pas où le trouver.

Est-ce que c'était la fin? Avait-il tout gâché par ce simple geste? Peut être que s'il n'avait pas embrassé Zoro, ils auraient eu le temps d'échanger leurs numéros pour essayer de rester en contact? Et rester au moins amis? Peut être aurait-il eu le cran de demander quelques minutes au médecin afin de dire au revoir normalement au vert et d'échanger un moyen de contact, portable, e-mail ou autre, peu importait.

Et il ne pouvait même pas demander aux amis de Zoro: il n'avait même pas leur téléphone non plus, puisqu'ils comptaient les échanger le mercredi qui suivait, s'étant donné rendez vous à l'hôpital afin de voir Zoro tous ensemble.

Désespéré, Sanji s'endormit encore tout habillé sur son canapé, glissant dans un sommeil empli de mauvais rêves dans lesquels un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur ridiculement verte le repoussait, une moue mécontente sur les lèvres et le regard accusateur.

.

.

.

Zoro sortirait le lendemain. Une fois les tests terminés (et qu'est ce que ça avait été long! IRM par ci, prise de sang par là... pfff...) le docteur lui avait enfin donné sa confirmation: le lendemain, l'hôpital ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il continuait à ressasser ce qui s'était passé à la fin de la visite de Sanji. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à son baiser?

_Quel crétin! Je pouvais pas réagir plus tôt?!_

À cause de son temps de réaction digne de celui d'un ivrogne, il avait très probablement vexé Sanji. Le visage déçu et honteux de ce dernier lui revint en mémoire, et il s'en voulut encore plus qu'il ne s'en voulait déjà. Le blond s'était sentit gêné, et il avait regretté son acte, ça crevait les yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé le rassurer. Ou au moins lui dire quelque chose, quitte à se sentir ridicule après étant donné son talent pour les discussions.

Et maintenant, il n'avait pas de moyens de communiquer avec ce dernier. Il allait partir le lendemain aux premières heures et avec ce qui s'était passé, rien ne disait que l'autre allait se pointer devant lui au petit matin! Le blond avait surement du travail ou autre chose de prévu. Il avait tout gâché... Tout ça à cause de sa stupidité! Si ça se trouve, il ne reverrait plus Sanji, ne lui parlerait plus. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, c'était trop idiot!

Et alors que son esprit était tout entier tourné vers sa culpabilité, Zoro ne réussi pour une fois à trouver le sommeil que très tard cette nuit là.

.

.

.

Tous deux à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, maudissant leur propre personne, ils pensèrent chacun aux évènements de la soirée, l'un en rêve, l'autre bel et bien éveillé et ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Aucun ne pensait pouvoir revoir l'autre de sitôt et ne savait s'ils se reverraient tout simplement.

C'est ainsi que se termina leur courte relation amicale. Une relation qui n'avait duré que le temps de presque deux mois intenses, où le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé auparavant avait peu compté, où tout était si facile, comme en enfance, la gravité de l'incident les ayant rapprochés, créant une amitié particulière, qui est de celles qui se forment lorsque l'on est touchés ensemble par un événement grave, important.

Et tout cela avait pris fin ce soir là, en quelque minutes seulement, ne laissant que le goût amer d'une erreur commise au mauvais moment. Ils ne se reparleraient jamais, ne se reverraient jamais. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

.

.

.

À suivre...

.

**Hahaha! Avouez que vous y avez cru! Je vous ai bien eu(e)s! Meuh bien sûr que non, ça ne se termine pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas sadique! Enfin... pas à ce point! XD**

**Pour les profs de collèges... rien n'est inventé! C'est du vécu! Ahlala, que de souvenirs... ça commence à dater tout ça! XD**

**Bon bah voilà, ne me tuez pas pour la frayeur que je vous ai faite, je vous en supplie! Et comme d'hab', lâcher les coms! J'en serai ravie de chez ravie!**

**La suite au prochain épisode, qui je pense sera le dernier, j'ai déjà à peu près ce que je vais écrire en tête, et je ne pense pas avoir les capacités d'étaler ça sur plus d'un chapitre... ^^**

**Et puis après j'enchaine avec la fic suivante. Encore un UA, encore un ZoSan, mais un peu moins gentil que celui là... plus sombre quoi... M'enfin bon, vous verrez bien!**

**Jya na!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh Oda-Kami! Je suis encore en retard pour mon nouveau chapitre! *honte* Je suis sincèrement désolée! J'ai écrit, ça fait depuis au moins vendredi que tout est prêt à être posté, écrit, relu et re-relu... et j'ai oublié de poster... *honte infinie* Bon, ben je m'excuse pour mon cerveau de poisson rouge, et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue quand même! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla, un rayon de lumière filtrait par les stores ouverts qui occultaient les fenêtres de son salon. Un peu déboussolé, il s'assit sur le canapé, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il était encore habillé. Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures moins vingt. Et puis, petit à petit et à force de se demander ce que c'était que tout ce bins, il finit par réaliser. Le souvenir de la veille lui arriva en pleine face comme un TGV lancé à vitesse maximale.

Sous le choc, il se leva tout doucement et se mit à faire les cents pas. Lentement, sur un petit morceau de moquette. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait en rond sur ses dix centimètres de carpette, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée qui le fit tout de suite se sentir idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt: Zoro sortait le jour même de l'hôpital mais les tests étaient longs et se prolongeraient très probablement sur la matinée encore, donc il avait le temps de se rendre à nouveau présentable et de filer à l'hôpital, le cueillir à sa sortie. Là, il pourrait lui faire des excuses décentes pour son comportement qu'il jugeait inapproprié, et quand à ce qui se passerait ensuite, il verrait bien. Au moins il pourrait le revoir, et leur dernier moment ensemble tourmenterait probablement moins Sanji, les choses ayant été remises bien au clair. À ce stade, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre...

Il se jeta donc sous la douche, avant d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon propres, de se sécher à la va vite les cheveux avec une serviette, et d'attraper sa veste et ses clefs de voiture tout en glissant les pieds dans ses chaussures bien cirées. Puis il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la refermant hâtivement derrière lui, pour enfin dévaler les marches quatre à quatre.

Il passa devant son mentor, qui lui cria qu'il aurait besoin de lui ce soir, ''parce que le samedi, il commence à y avoir du monde!''. Mais il ignora royalement ce dernier et ses réprimandes agrémentées de quelques grossièretés, et courut à sa voiture, qui était garée un peu plus loin.

Il conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital, et quand il arriva enfin à destination, il gara à la va vite sa voiture en travers de deux places de parking, et descendit précipitamment de son véhicule pour foncer vers la porte de verre qui donnait sur le hall, allant aussitôt voir la secrétaire.

Celle ci le regarda d'un air bizarre, comme si elle venait de voir un clown en tenue de spectacle débarquer dans le hall. Reprenant son souffle, il demanda alors:

- Bonjour... Sanji Prince. Est ce que je pourrais voir le patient Roronoa Zoro quand il sortira de l'hôpital s'il vous plait?

Elle chercha quelques secondes dans les dossiers informatiques, ses doigts agiles volant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- Oh, ce n'est pas de chance... Il est partit il y a une demi heure. Les tests ont été plus rapides que prévu et il a fini hier en fin de soirée. Il a donc pu sortir ce matin. Je suis désolée.

- Il n'a pas laissé de message?

- Non... non je ne crois pas...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Laissez, c'est gentil... Bon... Eh bien... Au revoir?

- Au revoir.

La secrétaire en face de lui semblait plutôt déconcertée, et une pointe d'empathie brillant dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarda le jeune homme s'en aller, l'air déçu et la mine déconfite.

Il allait avoir besoin d'une cigarette... Fatigué et ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, Sanji décida de rentrer se reposer dans son appartement. Il voulait rester seul et dormir toute la journée. Dormir pour se couper de la réalité. Dormir pour tout oublier.

.

.  
.

Le retour en voiture se fit morne et sans intérêt pour le blond, qui commençait à vraiment déprimer. À tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre beaucoup d'ordre dans ses pensées, qui se bousculaient dans un brouillard sans nom.

Absorbé par ces dernières (ou du moins ce qui en restait), il ne remarqua même pas la moto noire derrière lui, qui suivait le même trajet, à petite distance de sa voiture...

.

.

.

Zoro avait eu la permission de quitter l'hôpital sur le coup de neuf heures, et après les quelques gentilles paroles du personnel médical, qui lui souhaita de ne jamais revenir, on lui rendit ses affaires (à savoir celles que Ace lui avait ramené la veille) et on lui donna un peu de temps pour se changer. Une fois sortit de sa chambre, il fut accompagné par un interne qui le guida vers la réception, où il régla les derniers détails.

Une fois que tout ceci fut terminé et qu'il fut enfin libre, il décida de s'installer à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Cela lui donnerait un parfait point de vue sur le hall et toutes les personnes qui y entreraient.

Il avait en effet beaucoup réfléchi pendant la nuit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil avec l'aisance à laquelle il s'était habitué. Et au fil de ses réflexions, il avait réalisé que connaissant Sanji, ce dernier tiendrait surement à s'excuser pour ce qu'il considérait très surement comme une bourde, ou au moins à parler avec lui de l'incident de la veille. Il le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour pouvoir être sûr de ça, et le blond avait l'air de s'être sentit extrêmement coupable à ce moment là.

_Encore cette fichu culpabilité... alors que ce n'était encore pourtant pas sa faute... _

Il avait donc décidé que si Sanji ne lui rendait pas visite avant qu'il ne sorte de l'hôpital, c'est qu'il était probablement encore trop tôt, et donc il l'attendrait, il guetterait le moment où le blond passerait les portes automatiques du hall. Puis il irait le voir, et ils pourraient enfin avoir une conversation sur ce qui s'était passé hier. Il n'était pas du genre à parler beaucoup de ses sentiments, ou même de lui en général, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre l'autre à cause de son fichu caractère pas extraverti pour un sou, alors il ferait une exception pour cette fois.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir la veille, encore moins de faire comprendre au blond que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. L'autre l'avait surement mal interprété, alors il allait devoir éclairer un peu sa lanterne... en espérant que son talent inexistant pour ce genre de choses ne lui soit pas fatal. Parce que qu'on se le dise, lui et tout ces trucs un peu romantiques, ça faisait bien plus que deux. Alors ce serait sympa, pour une fois qu'il faisait une exception et qu'il tentait le coup, qu'il ne se plante pas totalement et irréversiblement.

Il voulait donc avoir une vue sur le hall. Et quelle meilleure vue que celle que l'on avait des baies vitrées de la cafétéria?

Au bout d'une demi heure, la vision qui s'offrit à lui lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison: un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui portait une chemise sur sa peau pâle fit son entrée dans le hall, complétement ébouriffé, la chemise froissée et l'air assez pressé. Sanji. Un de ses rares sourires fendit ses lèvres, et, abandonnant le reste de son café noir, il se précipita vers le hall tandis que l'autre engageait une courte conversation avec la secrétaire, avant de repartir la mine déçue et le regard triste. Zoro accéléra, évitant tant bien que mal les gens qui commençaient à se faire nombreux, pour finalement se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de médecins, d'infirmiers, infirmières et autres qui occupaient le couloir sortant de la cafétéria.

Arrivant enfin dans le hall, Zoro chercha la tête blonde du regard avant de la repérer à l'extérieur, les portes automatiques se refermant déjà sur lui.

Il reprit sa course, tentant d'appeler Sanji. Mais évidement, l'autre étant à l'extérieur, il ne l'entendit pas. Contrairement aux personnes présentes dans le hall, et qui avaient, pour la plupart, le regard tout comme l'attention tournés vers lui. Et le temps qu'il parvienne lui aussi aux portes de verre, le blond était déjà monté dans sa voiture et filait vers la sortie du parking. Zoro se rua à sa poursuite, pestant contre l'idiotie de la ''cheminée humaine'' qui ne l'entendait et ne le voyait toujours pas.

Il piqua un sprint, le souffle de plus en plus court et l'air froid du matin lui brûlant les poumons (1), fonçant vers sa moto que lui avait apportée Franky deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de l'éventuelle sortie d'hôpital de Zoro. Des fois, il se demandait si Ussop et l'homme aux cheveux bleus n'avaient pas eu cette idée saugrenue pour le motiver encore un peu plus à se rétablir vite...

Enfourchant sa moto noire, il démarra au quart de tour et s'engagea sur la voie, ne quittant pas du regard la Renault, qu'il prit en filature, priant pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi heure, et il avait failli perdre la voiture de vue plusieurs fois, grillant quelques feus rouges et ne s'arrêtant pas aux stops, afin de continuer à suivre le blond. Il était bien content de ne pas croiser de policiers...

.  
.

.

Lorsque Sanji arriva chez lui, il n'eut pas le courage de monter les marches, et il s'engagea dans l'ascenseur, sortant de sa poche son briquet et une cigarette, qu'il alluma aussitôt, pressé de recevoir sa dose de nicotine, dont il avait encore plus besoin aujourd'hui et maintenant que toutes les autres fois.

Après quelques minutes d'ascension les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ''ding!'', puis il descendit le regard dans le vague et fixant un point un peu au dessus de ses pieds, avant de se prendre de plein fouet et en pleine face quelque chose de plutôt massif et qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir. Sous l'impact d'une personne qui courait à fond de blinde, il fut projeté au sol, suivit par la personne en question, qui n'avait pas non plus réussi à garder l'équilibre. Il se redressa et se retrouva en face à un jeune homme assez bien bâtit. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux verts en bataille, complètement hors d'haleine, qui le regardait avec un air réjoui et soulagé sur le visage, et à moitié étalé sur le sol.

Sur le coup, il cru avoir une hallucination. C'est vrai, après tout il s'était pris un joli choc sur le crâne, et vu les pensées peu joyeuses qui lui trottaient dans la tête à ce moment là, il était surement normal de voir le sujet desdites pensées en guise d'hallucination. Mais il réalisa que non, le Zoro qu'il voyait n'était pas le fruit de son cerveau détraqué mais le vrai Zoro. Et là, il resta muet, en bug total devant la situation: le vert avait retrouvé l'endroit où il habitait, alors qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune adresse et qu'il ne l'avait même pas revu à l'hôpital...

_Mais... Mais... Comment il a fait?!_

Et devant son air ahuri, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le blond aurait pu voir le fantôme d'un extraterrestre que ça lui aurait fait le même effet!

- Salut Sanji!

- Euh... Salut Zoro?

- Tu sais que t'es quand même sacrément tête en l'air? Ou alors t'es à la fois sourd et complètement miro...

- Hein?

- Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai couru à travers tout le hall en te hurlant de t'arrêter et je t'ai suivi en moto en grillant allègrement une bonne dizaine de feux rouges... On peut pas dire que j'ai été d'une grande discrétion... Et t'as strictement rien remarqué?

- Heu... J'était un peu à l'Ouest, je dois l'admettre...

- Ah oui, et pas qu'un peu!

- Oui mais attend... tu... tu était à l'hôpital? Mais pourtant ils m'ont dit que tu était sorti!

- Sorti, oui. Mais après je fais ce que je veux. Je suis libre d'aller à la cafét' me chercher un truc à manger...

- Rho, mais quel idiot je fais! ...

- Ça tu peux le dire... Mais bon, j'ai fini par te retrouver, c'est le principal. J'aurais juste pas pensé que mon premier jour dehors aurait été aussi sportif...

- Bah t'aime bien le sport, alors ça devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes.

- Nan en effet, ça ne m'en pose pas tant que ça.

Zoro lui sortit alors son petit sourire en coin. Celui qu'il aimait tant. Puis avant qu'il n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, lui qui voulait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il s'était donné tant de mal pour le retrouver, les lèvres de l'autre se trouvaient pressées sur les siennes, répondant à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

Le baiser était à la fois tendre et fougueux, et il ne tarda pas à y répondre glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son nouvel amant, qui riposta avant de s'infiltrer en territoire opposé, refermant un peu plus ses bras autour du corps frêle du blond. Leurs langues commencèrent alors un ballet incessant, un combat, essayant de prendre le dessus sur leur adversaire. Les deux amants goutaient à la saveur de l'autre, s'enivrant de toutes ces nouvelles sensations, et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent.

Zoro n'avait pas du tout pensé à comment s'y prendre à ce moment où il retrouverait Sanji, trop occupé par sa course poursuite, mais il aurait tout de même imaginé un scénario un peu moins cliché. Mais bon après tout, c'était pas si mal au final. Et puis cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait envie de faire ça, alors il n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage d'attendre la fin d'une longue discution.

L'essentiel, c'était que l'affaire soit réglée, une bonne fois pour toutes.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec de simple mots. Les actions parleraient d'elles même. Et bien mieux qui plus est... Parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit, mais ce que l'on fait qui compte le plus. Et tant pis si pour cette fois, leur petit moment prenait des airs de joli film hollywoodien.

* * *

.

**(1) J'ai déjà testé, un joli long sprint alors que l'air n'est pas super chaud dehors, ça ne fait pas du bien XD...**

**Voilà voilà... c'était censé être le dernier chapitre, mais ça me faisait quelque chose de beaucoup plus long que les autres, et du coup c'était pas équilibré. Donc, j'ai coupé en deux, et vous aurez la fin dans le prochain (et cette fois ci) dernier chapitre. De toute façon, question esthétique, c'était pas plus mal de couper ici, vu que la suite n'est pas tout à fait dans le même esprit: je recommence avec les points de vue alternés, à la première personne. Une sorte de conclusion, un peu comme un épilogue. Je n'en dis pas plus...**

**Laissez moi pleins de belles reviews! La droguée a besoin de sa dose! XD**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu et en vous disant à très bientôt,**

**Jackie**


	10. Chapter 10: épilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Whao, ça fait déjà deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté! Ça commence à faire beaucoup tout ça! Gommene! (pitié ne me tuez pas! *Se cache sous le bureau*)**

**Donc voilà, c'est avec bien du retard que je vous poste le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**Et sur ce, j'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

**PS: Ah oui, il faut peut être que je vous prévienne avant que vous lisiez, où vous risquez d'être surpris! J'ai décidé de réutiliser le point de vue à la première personne. Le premier paragraphe étant du point de vue de Sanji, et le deuxième de celui de Zoro. Les explications quant à cette décision sont à la fin du chapitre, sinon c'est à la limite du spoil! XD**

* * *

**.**

Je te vois. Tu es là, à l'arrêt de bus. Tu t'appuies au panneau des horaires d'un air nonchalant et tu te plonges dans ton portable, tes doigts tapant les SMS à une vitesse folle sur les touches de l'antiquité qui te sers à téléphoner, écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Sauf que maintenant, les choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas trop par quel miracle, mais bon, est ce vraiment important?

Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais même pas osé t'approcher. Et pourtant, c'est maintenant ce que je fais. Furtivement, silencieusement, je m'avance lentement vers toi, un petit sourire joueur plaqué sur les lèvres. Toi qui a le dos tourné et qui ne me vois probablement pas, persuadé que j'arriverai par le trottoir d'en face, comme à chaque fois.

Qu'est ce qu'on est cons quand même! Moi qui ai paniqué et qui ai débarqué à l'hôpital avant que tu t'en ailles et que je ne te revoie plus jamais. Toi qui m'as poursuivi en moto en prenant tant de risques alors que tu étais censé être en convalescence. Nous n'avions même pas pensé à cet arrêt de bus, qui était le début de tout. Qui était un endroit que nous avions en commun, et qui nous attendait bien sagement... Je te jure des fois!

Je suis maintenant à quelques pas de ta personne, je me rapproche encore, un pas, puis deux, puis tr...

- Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à être plus discret un de ces quatre...

Tu m'as dit ça sans même te retourner. Penaud, je me rend en râlant dans ma barbe, et je te demande:

- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahis?

- Ton reflet dans le miroir à l'angle de la rue.

- Ah...

Tu souris. De ce petit sourire moqueur, celui qui me hérisse le poil tellement il m'énerve, et qui parviens quand même à me séduire malgré cela. Puis tu éclates de rire.

Un peu renfrogné car tu te moques encore de moi, je te lance un:

- Ferme la marimo. C'est pas drôle!

Et on commence nos échanges de vannes habituelles, celles auxquelles on s'est accoutumés depuis les quelques semaines où tu es sorti de ton hosto.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que ça vienne aussi facilement. Les répliques coulent, fusent et claquent parfois, sans aucune peur de blesser l'autre, parce qu'on sait que ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Moi qui était assez fleur bleu dans mon idée d'une romance, je ne me serais jamais imaginé ce genre de relation. Je n'aurais même pas eu l'idée d'en rêver. Et pourtant, non seulement cela vient tout naturellement, mais en plus j'y prend un sacré plaisir, et je ne me vois sincèrement pas vivre ces conneries de contes de fées qui me faisaient rêver quand j'étais petit!

Alors on continue, on se chamaille, on se lance des insultes à peu près gentilles. Ta préférée c'est ''tête d'ampoule''. La mienne ''marimo''. Avoue aussi qu'avec tes cheveux verts, c'était inévitable.

Et on est là, à notre arrêt de bus, patientant ensemble que les trois quarts d'heures d'attente qui précèdent l'arrivée du véhicule qui va te ramener chez toi se passent.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, je rêvais seul, et mes rêves ne me suffisaient plus. Maintenant, ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est plus du tout le cas... parce que je ne rêve plus seul.

.

.  
.

Tu crois quand même pas que je ne te vois pas arriver derrière moi? Parce que sincèrement, si tu te crois discret, ben tu l'est pas du tout. Comment tu veux que je ne remarque pas ton reflet qui grossit dans le miroir de coin de rue, alors qu'il est pile en face de moi? Y'a des fois, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas un peu exprès...

Enfin bon. J'attends que tu t'approches un peu plus de l'arrêt de bus auquel je me suis appuyé, comme à mon habitude. L'arrêt de bus... Ça me fait encore rire ce truc là. Et dire qu'on a paniqué tous les deux comme des cons, en croyant ne jamais pouvoir s'expliquer ni se revoir, alors qu'il y avait ce gentil petit arrêt de bus là, ici, à nous attendre bien sagement. Je te jure des fois! Dire que ce truc là, c'est un peu le début de toute cette histoire abracadabrante, digne des plus gros films à l'eau de rose qu'Hollywood est capable de nous servir, et que personnellement, je ne peux pas piffer. J'aurai adoré que ça se passe autrement, dans un style un peu moins fleur bleue, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein. Au moins maintenant, on a ce qu'on voulait au final, alors on va pas se plaindre non plus.

Je surveille ton reflet grandir dans le miroir à l'angle, alors que tu t'approches de plus en plus de l'arrêt de bus, et donc de mon dos.

Quand j'estime avoir assez attendu, je te déclare sans me retourner et avec toute la nonchalance dont je suis capable (c'est à dire plutôt pas mal et assez pour t'agacer un peu):

- Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à être plus discret un de ces quatre...

Je t'entends râler un peu avant de venir te planter à côté de moi, un air tout penaud sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahis?

- Ton reflet dans le miroir à l'angle de la rue.

- Ah...

Et là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les coins de mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire un peu moqueur, et je ne peux pas retenir mon rire face à la tête presque mémorable que tu tires à cet instant.

Vexé, tu marmonnes:

- Ferme la marimo. C'est pas drôle.

Évidement, je ne laisse pas passer ta petite insulte. Alors je t'en sors une autre, histoire de donner le change, sachant très bien que tu vas y répondre, et qu'une de nos énièmes bagarres vient déjà de commencer. Non mais sérieusement, qui pourrait croire qu'on est ensemble? Parce que vu toutes les fois où on passe notre temps à faire exprès d'emmerder l'autre ou à s'envoyer des surnoms moqueurs à la figure, c'est pas vraiment l'image qu'on donne. Sauf que nous, évidement, on s'en contre fiche de savoir ça. On fait ça pour s'amuser et ça nous convient à tous les deux. Ça pimente un peu les choses, et c'est plutôt marrant, alors on va pas s'en priver!

Donc on continue à s'insulter, les ''j't'emmerde'' et les répliques fusant à vitesse grand V. Et on fait passer le temps, là à notre arrêt de bus, patientant ensemble pendant ces trois quarts d'heures qui précèdent l'arrivée du numéro 11. Le fameux arrêt de bus ou tout a commencé, et où on se retrouve à nouveau. La boucle est enfin bouclée.

_** FIN**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, et que j'ai réussi à conclure à peu près correctement cette histoire. Personnellement, je trouve que ma conclusion sur ce chapitre laisse un peu à désirer, mais bon...**

**Pour la longueur c'est un peu court je sais, mais c'est volontaire: ce chapitre joue le rôle de conclusion, donc il est un peu plus court que le reste. On peut un peu considérer ça comme un épilogue en somme...**

**Sinon... une petite explication quand même pour cette fin: comme les deux l'ont dit, c'est de cet arrêt de bus que tout a commencé, avec le point de vue de Sanji puis de Zoro, qui sont justement audit arrêt de bus, et qui posent le contexte, les deux premiers chapitres tenant un peu le rôle de prologue(s). Alors, à la fin, pour conclure, je voulais retrouver le même esprit qu'au début, d'où le fait que j'ai repris les points de vue des personnages à la première personne, et d'où le style d'écriture, qui reprend un peu celui des deux premiers chapitres, qui introduisaient la fic. J'ai repris quelques petits bouts de phrases presque au mot pour mot du début, pour accentuer la similitude avec ce dernier. Ça donne un cadre identique, qui nous permet de voir plus facilement l'évolution de leur relation. Je reviens un peu à cette situation première, pour avoir une sorte de comparaison avec la nouvelle. Et puis j'ai eu envie revenir là où tout a commencé pour conclure: ****la boucle est bouclée, comme l'a dit Zoro à la fin.**

**Quand au numéro du bus, essayez de deviner pourquoi j'ai choisi celui ci et pas un autre! ;) **

**Bisous tout le monde, et à la prochaine!**


	11. BONUS

**BONUS:**

**Bon alors, j'ai eu ça qui m'est passé par la tête en écrivant le dernier chapitre, et j'ai pas pu résister... Une petite (microscopique) scène d'humour (enfin, ça c'est moi qui le dit...) entre Zoro et Sanji, qui se disputent au sujet de...huhum... vous avez deviné je pense... XD En tout cas, je vous préviens, y'a des mots un peu crus, et ça c'est la faute de Zoro et de Sanji (surtout Zoro... *Pas bien! Pas poli!*). Et puis parce qu'un ZoSan sans leurs épiques disputes, c'est plus un ZoSan!**

**Je poste ça en même temps que le dernier chapitre, vu que celui ci était un peu court (même si, encore une fois, c'était voulu).**

**Voilà, bonne lecture! Laissez moi plein de reviews! (en tant qu'addicte, il me faut ma dose! XD) **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**Jackie.**

**.**

* * *

_Un mois plus tard..._

.

Ils étaient assis dans le canapé, Sanji reposant contre le torse de son amant, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule.

- Pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi d'être en dessous?

- Parce que c'est moi le plus fort...

- Ben tiens! Même pas en rêve!

- Et aussi parce que je gagne toujours au 'pierre-papier-ciseaux'...

- Tu m'expliques le rapport? Puis j'en ai marre de jouer toujours le rôle du trou du'c!

- Ah? Pourtant ça te va bien…

- Oh fermes là, Marimo!

Désormais de mauvaise humeur, le blond se décolla de l'autre et le poussa hors du canapé. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire bondir le vert, qui se jeta sur son amant, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

- Le marimo il va finir par t'en coller une si tu continues, Du sourcil!

- «Du sourcil»? Nan mais t'es pas gonflé! Je t'emmerde tronche de gazon!

Sanji le repoussa à nouveau, avec un peu plus de difficultés cette fois.

- Et ben moi je t'encule, c'est plus sportif!

Les deux se chamaillaient, roulant sur le canapé et manquant plusieurs fois d'en tomber. Zoro attrapa un coussin dans son dos pour taper sur l'autre qui para avec une jambe, se contorsionnant pour s'emparer lui aussi d'un coussin, appartenant cette fois au fauteuil à côté de lui, et riposter avec tout autant d'énergie que le vert avant de râler:

- Mais tu vas me lâcher enfoiré!?

- C'est toi qui va me lâcher 'spèce de con!

- Tu fais chier Marimo!

- Idem! Sourcil de mes deux !

- Face de cresson!

- Tête d'ampoule!

- Tronche de cactus!

- Tronche de citron!

- Va te faire voire Cetelem!

- Je t'emmerde Boucle d'or!

Et la vie continuait, tandis que les bruits d'une nouvelle dispute se faisaient entendre dans le salon du n°32 de l'immeuble, les cris se calmant peu à peu pour devenir enfin d'une toute autre nature...

**... OWARI ...**

**PS: le n°32... Je suis sure qu'il y en a pleins d'entre vous qui savent pourquoi j'ai choisi ce chiffre, sinon, ben... devinez! ;p**


End file.
